beverlyhillbilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elly May Clampett
Elly May (Portrayed by Donna Douglas in all 274 episodes) the only child of Jed and Rose Ellen Clampett, is a mountain beauty with the body of a pinup girl and the soul of a tomboy. She can throw a fastball as well as "rassle" most men to a fall, and she can be as tender with her friends, animals, and family as she is tough with anyone she rassles. She says once that animals can be better companions than people, but as she grows older, she allows that, "fellas kin be more fun than critters. "In addition to the family dog, Duke (an old Bloodhound), a number of pets live on the Clampett estate thanks to animal-lover Elly. In the 1981 TV movie, Elly May is the head of a zoo. Elly is a terrible cook. Family members cringe whenever, for plot reasons, Elly takes over the kitchen. '1993 Film' In the 1993 Film adaptation, Elly May Clampett is portrayed by Erika Eleniak. the only child of Jed Clampett and his deceased wife. In the film Elly May is shown to be quite the wilderness girl, using a smoke can to get a honey comb from a bee hive and even putting a bear in submission with a "Hickory Nut Crunch." Elly May lives in a back woods cabin with her father Jed and her Granny, Daisy May Moses. She is present when a couple oil company advisers offer her father 1 Billion dollars for his land. Jed is on the fence about signing the papers to sell his land, But after a incident with Elly May assaulting a man from Ozark Mountain and Oil, Jed decides to sign the contract and move his family to Beverly Hills, California. Elly May moves with her father Jed, her grandmother Granny, and her cousin Jethro to Beverly Hills, They drive there in Jethro's old dilapidated truck with their possessions. When the Clampetts arrive to their new estate they are mistaken for as burglars by Miss Jane Hathaway and Elly May along with her entire family are arrested. Upon learning of Miss Jane's mistake at the police station they are then released. Mr. Drysdale then fires Miss Jane however Jed insist that he wants her watch over his affairs. Later that evening, the Drysdales attend dinner at The Clampetts estate. when Woodrow Tyler, suddenly stops by to present The Clampett family with a bouquet of flowers. Tyler introduces himself to Elly May and goes to kiss her hand, she mistakes it as him trying to bite her hand, then she performs an arm twist and slams Tyler to the floor. A shocked Jed, shouts "Elly May Clampett!" and demands her to stand Tyler back up. Elly May picks Tyler up with force and Mr. Drysdale requires Tyler to apologize who simply obliges. He states to Mr. Clampett, "I move to quickly" and that he has a "beautiful daughter" who is very strong. Jed and Mrs. Drysdale talk about how to make Elly May more lady like and refined by getting a French Tooter, but then Elly May outburst, "I don't want to change!" and that she just wants to be herself. An upset Elly May storms off, out of the mansion, and climbs up a tree in the yard. Jed finds her in the tree playing with critters, tells her to climb back down, and has a heart to heart talk with her about her up bringing and her mother. Elly May and Jed come to the conclusion, that she will try to become more refined. One day while Elly May is swimming in a pool with her critters a con artist named Laura Jackson stop at the Clampett Estate. Laura poses as French Tutor Laurette Voleur, and becomes Elly May's "How to be a Lady" teacher. Laura put a proper teaching act together by having Elly May sitting straight up and balancing a book on her head. On Elly May's first day of High School, Morgan Drysdale, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Drysdale, drives over to pick her up as a favor to his father. However when he meets Elly May, he is completely stunned by her natural beauty. At school Elly May tried to be friendly to anyone passing through the hallways with no react from any of the other students. She asked Morgan why everyone seems utterly shy? He simply says "they losers and not one of them is worth over 300 Million!" Then Morgan sees Derek with Lance and Jake coming towards them. Derek and his trio insult Morgan and demand his lunch money. Morgan informs them that all he has is "400 dollars in traveler's check." Jake says to "sign them and hand it over." the Trio then shows a kid stuffed in a locker for not complying with their demands. Morgan agrees to wire the money to Derek's account who in turn says "before the close of the business day!" As Derek and his friends leave Elly May asks Morgan why he has to give money to that "Gorilla" and he simply replies "Well that Gorila is the Captain of the Wrestling team!" Elly May is surprised and amazed, thinking Derek wrestles a whole team. then Informs Morgan that she has never wrestled a team before, unless you count the "McCarter" triplets. Morgan, not knowing what to say, offers to buy Elly May a cappuccino. The next day, Elly May accompanied by Morgan, goes to the school gymnasium to sign up for the high school wrestling team. Derek sees them and surprises Morgan and takes him down to the gym floor. Jake and Lance taunt him to kiss it as well and Elly May helps him back up, but before he complies and kisses the floor. After help Morgan back up, Elly confronts Derek and says, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Derek replies on why is it any business of hers and refers to her as "Babie." Lance then asks, "What are you doing here anyway? Cornpone!" Elly informs them that she stopped by to join the wrestling team. Derek is amused by this and jabs with her that he doesn't wrestle girls, at least not in the gym. Derek then states to Elly May, "But in your case? I'll make an exception." Elly is glad to hear this and says, "Good! Then let's get started." She goes and forcefully pushes Derek to the floor. He gets back up and with anger says, "I'm gonna kill you!" to Elly May, who replies "I'm gonna kill you!" The Coach hears the argument and explains nothing will happen, not without a signed permission slip from home. Derek agrees and looks at Elly May who in return glares right back at him. After Wrestling practice ends, Elly May arrives ready to wrestle, Derek seems attracted to Elly May, seeing her in wrestling attire tights. Derek even states he missed her at practice. Morgan arrives and brings the entire student body with him as support for Elly May. Derek is rather shock by this act asking, if this is a joke?, which Morgan subtly jesters "No." Elly May then says to Derek, "Well, come on, baby. Let's wrestle!" They start circling the mat as all the students fill up the gymnasium. Derek and Elly May get into a clinch and Derek seems at first to have the upper hand when he puts Elly May into a gut wrench. Then out of no where Elly May Breaks free of the hold and delivers a elbow to his gut and snap slams Derek to the mat. Elly May easily over powers Derek and applies various wrestling maneuvers, calling out the names of each one, In order "The Clampett Clamp", "The Possum Pretzel", and "the Hickory Nut Crunch." Derek is completely immobilized by each hold and is only able to inform Elly May about how these moves are not legal, which only serves to infuriate her as she applies one after the other. After Elly May releases Derek from the Hickory Nut Crunch, he gets back to his feet and manages to grapple Elly May into a surprise slam. Derek then attempts to do a quick pin on Elly May, but after he counts 2 she revere thrust him into a pin of her own. Derek attempts to powering out, but his efforts are futile, Elly May even takes a second to look at Morgan who is cheering her on before counting 3. After pinning Derek, Elly May then forcefully spins Derek around the mat throwing him at his friends, Jake and Lance. After Elly May defeats Derek, the Coach shouts, "Young Lady! I think we found a New Team Captain!" Elly May and Morgan are amazed by the promotion and Derek is completely shocked due to being demoted, As Derek, shown to be extremely embarrassed, leaves with Lance and Jake; Elly May turns to the student body and thanks them for their support. Later that evening, Elly May is present at her father's Birthday Party. Jed walks over to see Elly May in a beautiful black dress, done by Laura who is still posing as Laurette Voleur, and is out right impressed with how elegant she appears. Elly May is grateful that Jed approves of the attire, although she, herself, feels "Funny" in a dress. Then she replies that Miss Laurette said, "I'll get used to it." Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Gallery Elly May Clampett - Original TV Series Gallery Ellie May.jpg Elly May's double leg hold on Jethro as Jed looks on.jpg Elly-May-listening-to-her-father.jpg b6brhh6imaedmbt.jpg Elly May and Jed Clampett.jpg Elly May with her horse.jpg Elly May in a tree.jpg Elly May holding her critters.jpg Elly May talking with Granny about Sonny Drysdale.jpg Elly May looking at Sonny.jpg Sonny gives a gift to Elly May.jpg Elly May with mad eyes.jpg Elly May grabs Sonny.jpg Elly May flips Sonny.jpg Elly May apologizing to Sonny.jpg Elly May with Sonny laying on a couch.jpg Elly-May-talking-with-Sonny-1.jpg Elly May not thrilled and Granny.jpg Elly May and Granny talking to Jed.jpg Elly-May-cover-in-dirt.jpg Elly May with Duke.jpg Elly May petting her cat.jpg Elly-May-looking-satisfied.jpg Elly May in shock with Miss Hathaway.jpg Elly May with a fella.jpg Elly May kisses a fella.jpg Elly May with a depressed Jethro.jpg Elly May walking the dog.jpg Elly May talking down to a dog.jpg Elly May talking with Jethro listening.jpg Elly May talking to Granny after a swim.jpg Elly May after a swim.jpg Elly-May-in-swim-suit.jpg Elly May Clampett - 1993 Feature Film Adaption Gallery Erika-eleniak 2.jpg Elly May in the woods.png Elly May tasting honey.png Elly May annoyed.png the Hickory Nut Crunch on a Bear.png Elly May shouting at a bear.png Elly May speechless.png Elly May holding her goat.png Elly May prefoming fireman's carry.png Elly May with Duke giving The California Howdy.png Elly May with Duke and Babette.png Elly May in line up on cam.png Jed with Elly Mayscratching her arm pit.png Elly May at the dinner table.png Elly May greeted by Woodrow Tyler.png Elly May flipping Woodrow Tyler.png Elly May upset.png Elly May playing with her critters in a tree.png Jed and Elly May talking.png Elly May with her critters in a pool.png Elly May bored with a book on her head.png Elly May meets Morgan Drysdale.png Morgan talking with Elly May.png Morgan offering Elly May a coffee.png Elly May confronts Derek.png Elly May pushes down Derek.png Elly May enraged and Morgan.png Elly May angrily stares at Derek.png Elly May arrives for her wrestling match with Derek.png Erika Eleniak as Elly May Clampett.png Elly May glaring at Derek.png Elly May grappling with Derek.png Gutwrench.png Derek's downfall.png Elly May snap slams Derek.png ClampettClamp.jpg Elly May pushes Derek face flat to the mat.png Possum Pretzel-side view.png Elly May flipping Derek around.png Elly May glaring at Derek while holding his legs.png Elly May hits The Hickory Nut Crunch on Derek.png Elly May releases the Hickory Nut Crunch on Derek.png Derek flings Elly May.png Derek slams Elly May.png Derek pinning Elly May.png Elly May reverses slams derek.png Elly May pinning Derek.png Elly May spinning Derek.png Elly May releases Derek.png Elly May after defeating Derek in their wrestling match.png Morgan gloating at Derek with Elly May and The Coach.png Derek with Lance and Jake after being defeated and demoted as Elly May thanks the crowd.png Elly May in formal wear.png Elly May rubbing foot with Granny.png Morgan asking Elly May out for burgers.png Morgan annoyed w-Mother-Elly May chuckles.png Laura as Laurette fooling Elly May.png Elly May fooled.png Elly May and Jed talk p2.png Elly May shocked.png Elly May holding Spanky.png Elly May dressed up for her fathers wedding.png Elly May gets a hug from Spanky.png Elly May angry.png Elly May blocking Laura's slap.png Elly May throws Laura through the Wedding Cake table.png Elly May with Jed after seeing Duke and Babette's puppies.png Category:Characters Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Characters Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Film Category:The Beverly Hillbillies film